Conventional sensor systems may be included within a vehicle to detect rain or other liquids present on a front windshield of a vehicle. Such conventional sensor systems may be able to detect when the liquids are present on the windshield surface and may indicate that a windshield wiper should be activated. If activated, the windshield wiper may operate to clear the liquid from the front windshield thereby ensuring a driver's vision is not obstructed.
Such conventional sensor systems typically require one or more sensors configured to detect the moisture of the front windshield in order to determine if the liquid is present. Alternatively, the conventional sensory systems may include one or more sensors that generate a rain signal when a raindrop penetrates a path of an optical beam.